ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wall-Trap
"I love the Red Sox!" - ''Egon Spengler; Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6'' The Wall-TrapEgon Spengler (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6" (2013) (Comic p.19). Egon says: "I really should check to make sure that Wall-Trap properly deposited everything into the Containment Unit." is a voice-activated Trap.Kylie Griffin (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.17). Kylie says: "It's a voice-activated failsafe." History The Wall-Trap is an idea thought of by Ray Stantz.Janine Melnitz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6" (2013) (Comic p.19). Janine says: "I gotta hand it to Ray. I never thought those things would come in handy." A modified Super Slammer Muon Trap was placed behind a panel above the kitchen sink on the second floor of the Firehouse. When activated by the verbal pass code "I love the Red Sox!", the panel slides open and the Wall-Trap activates. Trapped ghosts are instantly transferred into the Containment Unit down in the basement. During a summer, while Egon Spengler and Roger Baugh were trying to revive Janine Melnitz, their attempts caught the attention of three Draugar who were part of a group planning to offer her soul to Hel. They found Egon's threat amusing but he activated the Wall-Trap and captured two Draugar. The last refused to back down and showed Egon and Roger what happened to Janine. Once the three were all restored to normal, the remaining nine Draugar appeared and swore they would have their revenge. Egon simply activated the Wall-Trap again. Egon went to check the Containment Unit to see if the larger than usual load of ghosts were all properly deposited. Kylie Griffin sacrificed the Wall-Trap to distract the Cerberus Manifestation while some of the Ghostbusters retreated downstairs. Since the manifestation had P.K.E., the trap was able to pull the entity towards it. The manifestation eventually resisted its pull and tore the trap apart. It was rebuilt at some point. Peter confronted Starscream and asked him what he was really after. Starscream claimed he just wanted a physical body to inhabit again. Peter told him he didn't believe him. Starscream pointed out how unwise it was to confront him alone without any weapons. Peter countered he was just a ghost. Starscream advised him not to taunt. Peter quipped he wasn't and activated the Wall-Trap with a tap. Starscream screamed as it pulled him in. Somehow, Starscream managed to escape and left the Firehouse. Trivia *Peter Venkman suggested the pass code because it was less likely to be spoken accidentally.Egon Spengler (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6" (2013) (Comic p.6). Egon says: "That was the trigger for a voice-activated trap. Venkman felt that that particular passcode was less likely to be spoken accidentally." **The pass code is a nod to the rivalry between the Major League Baseball teams, the Boston Red Sox and New York Yankees. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #6 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 *Transformers/Ghostbusters **Issue #3 References Gallery WallTrap01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6 WallTrap02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 WallTrap03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 WallTrap04.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 WallTrap05.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 WallTrap06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment